Vanderdeken's Children
by SleepyTechnoKid
Summary: (Ft. Keroro Gunsou Universe) - The Doctor and his friends been taken by what they thought were Ghost Pirates, but just Griffins that Voyage the Universe, but what provoked them to capture them? Why they're afraid?
1. Prologue

It's a clear day, as the sun shines with the blue sky stained with White clouds. In the fields of a park, there is two Anthropomorphic Animals, one a Raccoon, another is a Blue Jay mowing the lawn using the drivable red lawn mower. This gonna take forever." The Raccoon said as he groans.

"I know dude, we try to make it all through." The Blue Jay said. As time passed on and on, nothing has spoken from neither of them. Rigby who the Raccoon is but the breaks on the mower hops up and began to walk away from it. Mordecai the Bluejay reach his hand to the Key and turns which shut off the engines.

"And Where you think you're going?" Mordecai asked.

Rigby turns around and faced him as he still continues on his tracks. "I'm taking a break."

"I think that wouldn't be a good idea." The Bluejay stated, he got up, off from the mower and follow Rigby. As they reach side to side, Rigby turns around again walking straight forward. "Well, why not?"

"Benson will get mad at us, and he will fire us." The Humanoid Blue Jay replied. Rigby shrugged his shoulders.

"It's like he will find out, We're like several feet away from the house." The Raccoon stated. Mordecai crossed his arms in front of his chest and have a face of disapproval. Rigby see the look on Mordecai's expression like as if he sees that expression for a lot of time.

"What's with the look? You know you want to take a break as well." Rigby said. Mordecai let out of a sigh. "Well, I'm gonna try not to get fired." Mordecai turns around and began to walk back to where the Lawn Mower is sitting.

Suddenly this began a faint noise like a wheezing and groaning noise which made Mordecai stop at his track and shifted his body to the Raccoon. "Rigby, did you hear that?"

"Hear What?" He asked when he is lying on the ground, Arms folded to his head. The Sound that Mordecai hears becomes more Louder. "That."

The sound seems to be a low tone continuous hum. Suddenly Mordecai and Rigby fell in some kind of trance, Mordecai fell down to the ground, as Rigby fell asleep leaving nothing but the sound of the strange deep humming.

In deep space where a blue wooden 1960s style police box drifting in the darkness of space. The Doctor is going around with the controls on the console of the TARDIS as the others are sitting on one of the Staircase.

One is with Green hair Keronian go by the name Keroro and a young Human Boy who goes by the name Fuyuki Hinata. The two watches the Time Lord do what he always do around the TARDIS console.

"He's been like that ever since what happen in Cumbria," Keroro spoke softly. Fuyuki turns his head towards to his Keronian friend.

"The fact that we met the Monk or that we met the future you,"Fuyuki replies softly. Keroro turns his head to his human friend having their eyes meet.

"Hey, I will be on edge as well if I found how the future is gonna be,"Keroro stated.

"Which you had, and you were on Edge by that time, most of it because the Doctor and Monk were kept it to themselves." Fuyuki rehashing to what had happened from their previous misadventure.

"You know I can hear every word of you two are saying." The Doctor said without taking eyes of the console. Keroro immediately stands up from the Staircase.

"Did we truly went there because of the Mysterious Song?" The Keronian asked. The Doctor let out a sigh then he turn his head to look at Keroro.

"I didn't know his Intentions, I didn't know he was going to be there. He's the Meddling Monk for god's sake, He can be unpredictable." The Doctor stated. "But why run with Wolsey?"

"Oh yes, Wolsey. You mentioned him." Fuyuki spoke. "Who is he? I know he's the one making those Sounds, but you two do seem to have quite of a history."

"Wolsey and I do know each other since we were young, but since he has the capabilities we have been meeting each other in incorrect order." The Doctor explained. "Besides all that. I wonder where they have gone to?"

"Can a TARDIS track another TARDIS?" Fuyuki asked. "Since the Monk can get around of places." The Doctor paused on what he is doing and think about it for a moment then he looks at the Human.

"You might be on something there Fuyuki." The Doctor spoke as began to move around the console, pressing some buttons as he halted to another side of the TARDIS Console.

"Ah." The Doctor spoke. Keroro began to take steps off the staircase. "You got something," Keroro asked.

The Time Lord turns his head to the Keronian. "Well, it's more the opposite of that. The Range is not wide enough, I guess that's one thing that needs to be tweaked." The Doctor replies.

Moments later the Low humming from before becomes Audible that the crew can hear. "What is that?" Fuyuki asked.

The Doctor continues to messing around the controls and looks at the scanner, for a moment after, something appears on the screen that he was not expecting to receive. "I don't know, the Old Girl can't identify it."

Keroro's eyes began to swirl around as his body began to swerve around as if he is suddenly losing his balance. "I feel tired all of a sudden."

The Doctor turns his head to Keroro and he suddenly feels to the floor with a hard thud, Then the Time Lord turns his head to the Human Boy who just has his head falls backward on the stairs along the rest of his body.

The Doctor began to feel his eyes getting heavy, He slumps against the TARDIS Console for a moment to the Point completely fallen to the Floor leaving the TARDIS adrift.


	2. Awake

In the Glorious Falcon where there are different kinds of Avian Species ranging from Bipedal, Humanoids and Anthropomorphic, some are a mix, watching and listen to a small group of White variant Avians, such as Griffins, Eagles, all sorts of kind playing variants of instruments which they are made of Ice.

For a Moment the manage to finish as the instruments completed melted from their hands. Everybody else in the Tavern began to applause and cheer from their performance. Another Avian walk in front of them clapping as well it appears to be the Host.

"For coming from a Frozen place they do know how to play such kind of tunes even when they are made of Ice." The Host said with a few chuckles then clears his throat. "But his they will return to play more."

Commotions from other kinds began to fill the Tavern. A Human sized Bipedal blue glowing that resembles a ghost griffin walks in the tavern, wearing clothes from somewhat either from the eighteenth or nineteenth century. Walking to another which is sitting at the bar who seems to be the Leader of a crew that they both in by the look of their outfits.

The One that is sitting in the bar turns his head to the one that is standing beside him, for a glance, he turns his head back to the position it was before and gave a quite, irritable sigh.

"What is it, Kota?" He spoke after he took a drink.

"We should talk about the Warning." Kota Herada is his full name, replying to his Captain's Question.

The Reply from Kota irritated the Captain by from sound of its sigh and clenched his hand that is resting on the table beside him.

"Do you really believe on what they say about this Killer Roc?" The Captain asked as it turns its head slightly towards Kota, shooting him with an irritable look.

"Through our concern, we have been scattering just in case," Kota replies. "I mean one of them is a Time Lord after all."

"And you believe that because they are the Lords of Time?" The Captain couldn't help but to smile and chuckle from how ridiculous that the conversation is getting to. "Time Lords are nothing but Paranoia. Even we do come across with good ones."

Kota's Slightly Muscular Chest rise a little then descent from the silent sigh. "Except One."

"Oh of course One." The Captain still looks at Kota. "The Legendary Doctor."

"We manage to get his Help."

"For What?"

Silent breaks between them from Kota's Hesitation, but still manage to reply to his Captain's Questions. "One got attacked by the Roc."

The Captain didn't say anything after what it just heard for a moment. "You must be joking."

"I don't joke something when it comes something like this. We took in our own hands. Right now we got the Doctor and his Crew." Kota said in such serious tone.

The Captain sighs as it shifts its head away from Kot as its eyes looking to the left where the Band is, preparing their instrument. The Captain then lifted his head up to take down the rest of his drink, as the Griffin finished, it places the glass on the table with the sound of a thud and got up from the Chair. "Let's Go."

Both Kota and the Captain take the leave from the Tavern.

Soon after the Host appears back on stage. "They seem to be Ready, enjoy the show."

As the Host left out the stage, the band began to play their instruments.

Mordecai and Rigby began to slowly wake up almost simultaneously, finding them self-laying on a ground of tall grass. Rigby groans as he rubs his head. "Dude, what Happened?"

Mordecai was also rubbing his head from a headache they are feeling. "I don't know dude?" Mordecai opens his eyes to see the unfamiliar location they are in. Rigby looks around and study.

"I don't know, everything here seems to jungle-ly," Rigby replies. "Oh man, are we being held, hostage?"

"What but from What? Whom? We are not important to anyone." Mordecai said. Silent filled between them until Epiphany is striking them both. Mordecai and Rigby turn around to face each other at the same time. "The Doctor!" They both said in unison.

A Voice fading in and echoing to the normal volume and the echoing has stopped. The Doctor's vision was a blur for a moment until it becomes clear, in his vision is the face of Keroro. The Doctor began to slowly sit up as his Keronian friend helps him, the Doctor groans from the throbbing feeling in his head.

"What Happened?" The Time Lord asked. Keroro lifted his shoulders slightly and drops them.

"I have no idea," Keroro replies. The Doctor began to stand up to his feet gently. "Easy now." Keroro makes sure that his Gallifreyan friend keeps to his Balance. The Doctor sees the Human sitting on the staircase which leads to the Balcony, rubbing his head. He turns his head to the Keronian.

"Do you know where we are?" He asked.

"There has been no reading from the TARDIS, It's like she Shut herself down from something," Fuyuki replies even know it wasn't directed to him. The Doctor's head shifted back once Fuyuki spoke.

"Why would the TARDIS do that?" Keroro asked the Time Lord. There was a moment of silence as the Doctor blankly to the center of the control room.

"To Protect us."

Fuyuki looks at Keroro as Keroro looks a Fuyuki for less than a Minute then they both look at the Doctor. "From what?" Fuyuki asked. The Doctor shakes his head vaguely and raises both of his silver Eyebrows.

"I don't know."


End file.
